


Maternal Attachment

by G0th_Husband



Series: Hubert Has Mommy Issues [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Black Eagle Mercedes, Breastfeeding, Dominant Mercedes Von Martritz, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fluff, Hubert still has mommy issues, Hurt/Comfort, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Maternal Mercedes Von Martritz, Mentioned Ashe Ubert, Mommy Kink, Mutual Pining, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rarepair, Smut? Not really, Soft Hubert von Vestra, genuine affection, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0th_Husband/pseuds/G0th_Husband
Summary: After his first real encounter with the lovely Mercedes, Hubert hasn’t been able to think straight- and neither has she.The two meet once again to try and work things out, only to delve deeper into their unexpected dynamic more than they could ever imagine.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz & Hubert von Vestra, Mercedes von Martritz/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Hubert Has Mommy Issues [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740220
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Maternal Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother’s Day to all my American readers!
> 
> (Rated M for the last section- nothing too severe, but you have been warned)

Nights at what remained of Garreg Mach were haunting to say the least. Archaic architecture bathed in a pale, cold moonlight. A dark, lifeless landscape with such inescapable silence. A silence that was nonetheless punctuated by the hourly chimes of the clock tower bell.

The bell bothered Hubert more than the quiet. Nothing like the sudden tolling of a centuries old bell to break one’s train of thought. Not that this evening held any valuable thought. The minister was sat at his desk, quill in hand as always, held to a blank piece of parchment. A piece of parchment that had remained blank for the last three hours. All that decorated it was a single, large ink blot from where the man had been pressing his quill, praying that a word would come to mind. But, alas, nothing arose.

He had never had this issue before. Reports, essays, schedules. They all came to him so naturally, but not tonight. He ground his teeth and let out a defeated, guttural sigh, which resonated deep in his throat. He propped his quill back up against the inkwell and grimaced at the blank page. If it had been earlier, he would’ve burnt it, but the last thing he needed was to alert any of his aggravating classmates. He recalled Caspar once telling him that the flames of his magic sounded like screaming. The memory caused him to smile for a moment before going back to his usual, stern visage.

He leant back on his chair, brushing his hair back with a gloved hand. Disappointed. That report was to be finished this evening. Some rambling overview of the last battle. As much as he hated to do so, he would have to improvise. Scramble something together an hour before presenting. How atrocious. How unprofessional.

“Ugh...”

This was all her fault.

Ever since that sanguine holy woman payed him a visit, he hadn’t been the same. His mind had been entrapped by her soothing words and soft voice. How could he allow such a thing? Neglecting his duties over some... glorified nun. A follower of the church. The same church Lady Edelgard sought to destroy. Having her dote on him and tear away his steely facade was practically traitorous.

But then... why did it affect him so?

Daydreaming about that soft, plush lap and those wholesome words. Clinging to his pillow like it was her plentiful chest. Rubbing his back like his hands were hers. The things she could do if they went further.

It was ridiculous. Asinine!... Comforting.

Overwhelmingly comforting.

The memory of her holding him to her chest, their hands intertwined. That feeling of warmth and acceptance. The way his eyes burned with tears before she wiped them away with the soft silk of her skirt. That wave of relaxation when she referred to herself as-

“Mother...”

No. He couldn’t do this again.

He shook his head as if to try and loosen the thought from his brain, the warmth from his cheeks. A technique that never worked. A pitiful practice.

He sighed and stood, pushing his chair to his desk. His Lady would have to deal without an organised report, he simply could not put anything worthwhile together in this state. So foolishly enamoured like some pathetic, little schoolboy. He would sleep on the matter and confront the temptress in the morning. 

-

Morning prayers were Mercedes’ favourite.

Though the cathedral was in ruin, people would still turn up to take part and give thanks.And, as she was one of the most devout of the Strike Force, Edelgard would often let her lead the service. Ashe would be there every day, oftentimes with Dorothea or Petra in toe. Just like Mercedes, Ashe chose to leave the Blue Lions shortly after meeting the professor. Though he loved the Blue Lions, there was just something about their teacher’s progress and drive that drew him in. Regardless of his reasoning though, it was pleasant to have a familiar face around.

But, as she gave sermon that day, she couldn’t help but notice a new face amongst the attendees. Not new to her, but certainly new to the walls in the church. A pale, serious face. Hubert.

The minister stood out like a sore thumb amongst the patrons of the church. A dark, apathetic figure amongst the bright eyed followers, sitting unnaturally upright towards the back of the cathedral. Considering Edelgard’s stance on the church- or, at the very least, it’s Archbishop- turning up to a morning service would be a betrayal of the highest order. Hubert would be more likely to kill himself than betray his Emperor. What had gotten into him?

Once the prayers were finished and she had sent everyone off with a smile and a wave, Mercedes made a beeline for the ominous presence, still sat uncomfortably at the pews. He was staring into his hands as they lay clasped in his lap. Considering the look on his face, one could have assumed he was still deep in prayer. But, Mercedes knew better.

“I didn’t expect to see you here, Hubert.”

He looked up to her, her form basked in light from the holes in the roof. She looked ethereal. Angelic. But Hubert couldn’t let himself be swept up in it all.

“You were impressive up there” He began, a twinge of cynicism in his voice. “You didn’t even hesitate.”

She let out a flattered chuckle, bringing her dainty hand to her mouth as she did so.

“Oh my! You’re too kind! But what are you really here for?”

Hubert stood, his face as stony as ever.

“I would like to have a chat with you. About our... last interaction.”

Mercedes paused for a moment. Last interaction? She could be so forgetful sometimes. What was her last interaction with Hubert...?

Oh. That was it. The night she spent with him. Holding him. Basking in his vulnerability. Being so unprecedentedly motherly. She enjoyed that. He enjoyed that. So, why would he want to discuss that?

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I understand.”

The minister rubbed his eyes with his gloved hand and let out a frustrated sigh.

“We should discuss this matter somewhere more private. I can’t have anyone here overhearing.”

The woman chuckled again, clapping her hands together before she began to speak.

“Alright, why don’t we go to my dorm this time? We won’t be disturbed in there!”

Hubert froze.

Her dorm? She was going to let him into her dorm? She couldn’t possibly. Why would she do that? Granted, she had entered his dorm during their first encounter, but something about this felt different.A man like him going into a holy woman’s room. It was unheard of. Unnatural. But, he couldn’t say no to her.

He put a hand to his chest and bowed slightly. He often did so to be polite, but in this case, he wanted to hide his newly flushed features.

“V-very well. Please, lead the way.”

“Of course, follow me.”

-

One would not be able to tell that Mercedes stayed in a commoner’s room. It was too impressive.

It was clean. Decorative. The windowsill and desk were adorned in flowers and statuettes. Embellished symbols of the church hung above the doorframe. The bed the two were sat upon was so plush it could swallow a man whole with it’s fluffy throw blankets, silky sheets and enormous pillows. Hubert could only imagine what Mercedes would look like sleeping there. Her figure tangled up in the bedding with so much room to spare. Though she was taller than most women in the Strike Force, she was still small to him, which meant she would have plenty of space beside her...

“So, what did you want to discuss?”

She derailed his train of thought again. A lot more directly this time. He took a moment to compose himself.

“When you visited me last week” he began, still not trying to look her directly in the eyes, “How did it make you feel afterwards?”

Hubert watched intently as the woman toyed with the fabric of her skirt, thinking.

“How did it make me feel...” she repeated to herself, her large pale eyes staring off into space.

“Well, I thought it was lovely. I never imagined that I’d be able to see you like that. It was rather cute...”

Hubert felt himself grow warm again.

‘ _Cute.’_

Who in their right mind would ever refer to Hubert Von Vestra- the Emperor’s shadow, her feared right hand- as cute? Why, only someone like Mercedes. Someone with such a pure heart and wholesome motives. Only someone like her could possibly see through him like that.

Her tone was so sweet, so genuine. So... comforting.

He folded his arms and gripped at his sides. He couldn’t let this get the better of him.

“Did... it stick with you? Have you thought about it since?”

She brought a finger to her lip and smiled, a mischievous look on her rounded face.

“Teehee, I have. Don’t tell anyone, but I’ve actively been putting off chats with the other students just in case you turned up.”

The minister inhaled sharply.

“You what-?!”

“I hope you don’t think any less of me... It just seemed like you needed more attention. I would’ve come directly to your room, but I didn’t want to interrupt anything. I know Emperor Edelgard has been rather demanding lately.”

Hubert tightened his grip on his ribs. If she kept talking like that, he would probably end up crushing them. This was a mistake. A huge mistake. But he couldn’t pull himself away. His mind was so at ease, but his body was resisting. He couldn’t help but say how he felt.

“It’s not like I’ve been able to get much done since we met that night.”

Mercedes turned to him, a more concerned look on her face. She placed a small hand on his arm, causing him to flinch and take in another harsh breath. She soothed him quietly, whispers of ‘its alright’ and ‘you’re ok’ in the softest voice she could muster. He couldn’t walk away from this now. She had wrapped him up in her siren song of sweetness.

She put another hand on his back, encouraging him to release the tension from his shoulders. The second he felt any pressure from her fingers against his spine, his body obeyed and unwound, his bony hands falling from his sides to his lap only for Mercedes to take one in hers as she moved it from his arm.

There was no resistance now.

Why did he think he ever had a chance?

“What do you mean?” she cooed. “Have you been thinking about it too, dear?”

He squeezed her hand. Hard enough to notice, but soft enough to leave her skin unbruised. Despite having a rather unimpressive build, Hubert was surprisingly strong when he wanted to be. He had crushed many a larynx with those hands. Gouged many eyes. But there, he could never dream of thinking of such things. Not with Mercedes around.

“Well?”

“... Yes. I have” he winced, a look of submissive shame painting his face. “I’ve been thinking about it all too much.”

“Do go on.”

She squeezed his hand back. Encouraging him to continue. She didn’t want to admit it, but there was something rather exciting about knowing that such a frightening man was thinking of her in an uncharacteristically tender manner. 

Hubert chuckled, embarrassed.

“I have been thinking of the way you held me. The way you let me open up and feel... loved. The way you acted so... motherly.”

She nodded, watching his lips move as he spoke. They were beginning to tremble.

“I never realised how much I had needed that. How devoid my life has been of care and compassion. Lady Edelgard... my father, my...” he stopped, his eyes scrunching shut. “My mother. None of them have truly cared for me.”

The minister adjusted himself slightly, resting his head on hers. He should have asked if he was allowed to do so, but Mercedes didn’t care. She just wanted him to be comfortable.

“Mercedes...” he said, a strangely soft tone to his usually authoritative voice. “You cared for me more that night than anyone else ever has.”

She heard him sniffle as he finished his sentence.

“Oh, Hubert...” she sighed, rubbing his back. Just as he imagined as he was going to sleep. “You poor thing. I’m here for you, you know that.”

He let out a few shaky breaths before speaking again.

“Mother...”

There it was.The word she had been waiting for, escaping his thin, pale lips like a desperate plea.

She was just like him deep down. She too had been thinking about their little encounter non-stop. Having Hubert Von Vestra in her lap, wrapped around her little finger. Getting the opportunity to be so loving with someone so devoid of tenderness. Now, she had that opportunity again.

“Yes, dear?”

“Make me feel that way again.”

-

Hubert’s cape and jacket were folded neatly over Mercedes’s chair. His boots positioned neatly next to her shoes at the end of her bed. The man himself was curled into the holy woman’s lap, just like he was the first time they sat down with each other. He muttered into the hand pressed lightly against his cheek, while his doting companion smiled down at him.

Mercedes had never seen him out of uniform. Well, out of that cape and blazer. Despite how frail he looked, he was still masculine. Certainly not muscular, but broad. Broad shoulders, broad chest, broad neck. That was only emphasised by the tight white shirt he wore under that dark uniform.

“You’re a very handsome boy, Hubert.”

She brushed away his fringe to see a half lidded eye looking up at her. She recognised that look; the look of sheer relaxation and adoration. She loved that look from him.

“Mm...” he grumbled sleepily. “You think so, mother?”

Mercedes giggled sweetly. “I do, I do! Such a handsome boy! Mother’s handsome boy...”

The minister smiled, nuzzling her lap further.

The two sat in silence for a while, savouring each other’s presence. Mercedes was warm bodied, while Hubert always felt like ice. Though her natural warmth and full figure caused her all sorts of inconveniences, it made her the perfect personal heater for her partner. When he asked her to stay the night, she didn’t recall him ever letting go. His cold, thin hands against the chub of her stomach and thighs was strangely soothing. And, as cliche as it seemed, the two enjoyed their dichotomy- both in temperature and in presence.

“Mother...”

“Yes, dear?”

“Can we do this more often? Please...?”

The woman lightly stroked his reddened cheek with her thumb, somehow smiling even wider than she already was. His neediness was adorable.

“Of course, my dear one. All you have to do is say the word and mother will be right there beside you!”

“Mm... good” he muttered, bringing her hand to his mouth to kiss it.

“Mother would do anything for you” she cooed.

As she finished her sentence, Hubert sat up, propped on his hands. His usually well-kept hair was slightly scruffy from where he had been lay. He raised an eyebrow. She sensed a question coming,

“Anything?”

Mercedes brought her hands into her lap, smoothing down her skirt.

“Anything at all.”

Her companion slicked his hair back into place, his expression contemplative. The woman wouldn’t have been surprised if he was analysing exactly what her loyalty to him would mean for the empire, for Edelgard, but she couldn’t have been farther from the truth.

He looked around for a moment, as if trying to physically find the words he wanted to say. He couldn’t possibly request something like that, but that sweet ‘anything’ got him thinking. He was always daydreaming of what they could do if they took this any further, but he couldn’t just ask her. Surely not. But he couldn’t help himself. His need, this liberating vulnerability- it had too much power over him.

He looked back at her with a stern, yet bashful look. Bashful, yes, but unrelenting.

“Mercedes, can you produce milk?”

-

She felt herself go red and clasped her hands over her mouth with a small ‘eep!’

“M-milk? _Breast milk?!_ ”

Hubert felt his stomach drop.

This was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

How in all of Fòdlan did he think she would respond?

_‘Yes, Hubert, of course I can.’_

Idiot.

Sweat rose to his forehead as he watched her, deathly silent.

He had ruined it. Ruined it all. Why did he have to get greedy? Why did he have to get indulgent?

Mercedes cleared her throat and drew her hands back into her lap, quickly composing herself.

Hubert’s arms shook.

“Ah, Mercedes... I’m so sorry. That was impulsive. I didn’t mean to be so-“

“Hush, dear” she commanded softly, silencing the anxious man almost immediately. “It’s alright.”

He looked away, embarrassed. This was going to end poorly. He could tell.

The woman could just make out another quiet ‘I’m sorry’ from her companion. She brought her hands to the collar of her dress and began to unbutton it, much to Hubert’s surprise. He would’ve spoke, but he was too consumed by what was going on before him.

“If you want me to keep our little sessions secret, then I want you to keep this a secret, ok?”

Hubert nodded, but didn’t quite understand what he was agreeing to. How could he focus when she was revealing herself in such a way?

Her chest was even larger out of her clothes. The tight fabric of her dress must have been holding them back. Once she had finished with the buttons, she took her breasts in her hands as she spoke.

“Here’s my little secret: I’ve been training myself to breastfeed” she whispered, pulling down her bra to fully expose herself.

“When this war is over, I want to open an orphanage. One that will accept any kind of abandoned child. Obviously, that could include babies and, well-“ she paused a moment to pinch at her nipple, causing a small bead of white to drop out, “I wouldn’t feed them directly myself, but they would need this kind of nourishment from somewhere.”

The minister just stared. He already thought her body was magnificent, but he never imagined he’d see it so... up close and personal. A sweet, maternal figure in every sense. She could do everything an actual mother could. He never dreamed of this being something he wanted, yet he couldn’t help but crave her. What had this woman done to him?

“I... uh, you...” he stammered, sitting himself up on his knees; his eyes still locked on her chest.

Mercedes let out a hushed laugh and squeezed her breasts together with her arms.

“Would you perhaps like a taste, Hubert?”

He crawled forward, his eyes wide. He was a noble, the Emperor’s right hand, a feared force at his Majesty’s disposal, but yet... this damn church woman made him so weak. So pitiable. So... at ease. Accepted.

If there was ever any resistance against her left in his body, it was all gone now. Destroyed like the cathedral the day started in. Lord Vestra was at the mercy of a new Lady now. A Lady who would look after him. Cherish him. Love him.

“If you partake, I just want one thing in return” the holy woman spoke, her tone almost sultry.

“Anything...” Hubert sighed, his hands already caressing her left breast. Preparing them for him.

Mercedes led him back into her lap, his face upright this time.

“I want you to protect me from now on, my dear. Look after mother in battle and around what is left of this sacred place and she will care for you and you alone.”

He did not hesitate as he gave his answer.

“Y-yes, mother.”

\- 

Mercedes really thought she had seen everything when she had begun meeting with Hubert. The crying, the snuggling, the affectionate sighs of ‘mother.’ But, alas, Hubert Von Vestra was a much more complex creature. She never expected him to become so fixated on her maternal nature- or her self-induced lactation for that matter.

After every battle, after every meeting with Edelgard, he would come running to her and they would away hand in hand to her personal sanctuary. The second that door to her dorm closed, the minister’s intimidation factor was left in the hall. What remained was a needy, affection-starved man pleading for two things: an hour or so in Mercedes’s lap and a taste of her milk. If she was lucky, she would be able to tend to his wounds first- a reminder of his vow to protect her. A reminder of their dedications to each other.

He suckled like a newborn, but was as rough as the grown man he was. His tongue vigorously padded and traced her nipples, his long hands groping and massaging desperately as if he was going to squeeze every last drop out of her. He would drink and drink, only stopping to utter one singular phrase:

“I love you, mother.”

All the while, she would hold his free hand and cradle his head gently, watching with a selfish satisfaction. She would never admit it, but knowing that she made him like this brought her a sense of unbridled joy. Knowing that she was the one to rip apart the minister’s frightening persona and tend to the most vulnerable parts of him brought her nothing but glee.

No one- not even Edelgard herself- could ever perform such a feat. Only Mercedes. He was her protector now.

From then, she awaited the end of every battle. Not just because she’d go on to live another day, but because she knew her boy would be coming to her. To bathe in her affections. To partake in her milk. To simply be with her.

Who knew her motherly presence would bring so much joy.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this was so long, I got a bit gratuitous towards the end, but it had to be done.
> 
> After a few requests for a part two of the first Mommy Issues, I couldn’t help myself. It’s kind of cursed, but oh well. 
> 
> Well done for making it to the end! Feel free to share your thoughts on this horrific creation.


End file.
